lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
6.06 Bei Sonnenuntergang-Transcript
---- Staffel 6, Episode 6 - Geschrieben von: Paul Zbyszewski & Graham Roland Regie: Bobby Roth ---- Alternativer Zeitstrahl sitzt in einem stehenden Taxi. TAXIFAHRER: Das Taxameter läuft weiter, bis Sie aussteigen. gibt ihm Geld. SAYID: Behalten Sie den Rest. steigt aus, geht zu einem Haus und klingelt. Nadia öffnet die Tür. NADIA: Sayid. geben sich einen Begrüßungskuss und umarmen sich. SAYID: Hallo, Nadia. Kinder betreten den Flur. EVA: Du bist da! SAM: Wo warst Du, Onkel Sayid? SAYID: Ich war in Sydney. EVA: Wo ist Sydney? OMER: In Australien. Sayids Bruder, betritt den Flur. OMER: Du hast Blumen für meine Frau? SAYID: Wenn Du sie möchtest, gebe ich sie dir. lacht und umarmt Sayid. OMER: Schön, dich zu sehen, Sayid. SAYID: Schön, dich zu sehen, Bruder. OMER: Komm. Gruppe begibt sich an einen Esstisch. EVA: Onkel Sayid, was hast Du uns aus Australien mitgebracht? SAYID: Schaut mal in meine Tasche. Sie ist auf dem Sofa. Kinder verlassen den Raum. NADIA: Es ist gut, dass Du gekommen bist, Sayid. Sie haben dich vermisst. OMER: Wir haben Glück, dass er es überhaupt geschafft hat. Der Weltreisende fern von seinen exotischen Geschäftsreisen. SAYID: Das Übersetzen von Verträgen für ein Öl-Unternehmen ist nicht gerade exotisch. Und es ist schmerzhaft öde. OMER: Es gibt, ähm... wenig Abenteuer in der Welt der Trockenreinigung. NADIA: Er untertreibt. Omer hat gerade eine neue Filiale eröffnet. SAYID: Glückwunsch. Handy klingelt. NADIA: Wir haben doch über Handys am Esstisch gesprochen... wirkt schockiert, als er sieht, wer ihn anruft. OMER: Das Essen ist vorbei. Das ist geschäftlich. geht ans Telefon und verlässt den Raum. OMER: Ja? NADIA: Hast Du meine Briefe bekommen? SAYID: Ja. NADIA: Du hast nie zurückgeschrieben. Kinder kommen zurück und haben Bumerangs in den Händen. SAM: Die sind abgefahren! Danke! SAYID: Gern geschehen. EVA: Mami, wir haben ein Foto von dir in Onkel Sayids Tasche gefunden. gibt Nadia das Foto, Omer beobachtet sie vom Nebenraum aus. Auf der Insel geht durch den Tempel und betritt Dogens Quartier. SAYID: Ich will mit dir reden. Ich will Antworten. DOGEN: Was für Antworten? SAYID: Lass uns mit dieser Maschine anfangen. Ihr habt mich an dieses Ding geschnallt, Nadeln in mich gesteckt und das einen Test genannt. DOGEN: Für jeden Menschen gibt es eine Waage. Auf der einen Seite ist das Gute. Auf der anderen Seite das Böse. Diese Maschine zeigt uns, wie die Waage ausbalanciert ist. Und deine hängt auf der falschen Seite. SAYID: Und deshalb hast Du versucht, mich zu vergiften? DOGEN: Ja. Ich denke, es wäre das Beste, wenn Du tot wärst. SAYID: Du denkst, Du kennst mich, aber das tust Du nicht. Ich bin ein guter Mensch. Also wenn Du versuchst, mich zu töten... greift Sayid plötzlich an. Im Laufe des Kampfs schafft Dogen es, Sayid zu überwältigen und hält ihm ein Messer an die Kehle. Durch den Kampf fällt der Baseball vom Schreibtisch, was Dogen bemerkt. DOGEN: Geh. Verlasse diesen Ort. Komm niemals zurück. lässt Sayid los und hebt den Baseball auf. zu Claire, die mit Locke vor dem Aschering steht, der den Tempel umgibt. LOCKE: Bist Du bereit? CLAIRE: Warum muss ich es tun? Ich meine, Du könntest Sawyer oder Jin schicken oder... es selbst tun... LOCKE: Wenn ich es selbst tun könnte, würde ich dich nicht darum bitten, Claire. CLAIRE: Wenn ich da reingehe, muss ich wissen, dass Du tun wirst, was Du gesagt hast. Ich will meinen Sohn zurück. LOCKE: Ich tue immer, was ich sage. CLAIRE: Wirst Du sie verletzen? LOCKE: Nur diejenigen, die nicht zuhören wollen. geht auf den Tempel zu. Alternativer Zeitstrahl zu Sayid, der auf einer Couch schläft. Omer kommt zu ihm und weckt ihn, Sayid versucht instinktiv, sich zu verteidigen. OMER: Ich bin es! Beruhig dich! SAYID: Was machst Du? Es ist halb drei morgens! OMER: Sayid... Ich habe Ärger. SAYID: Was für Ärger? OMER: Ich habe mir Geld geliehen, um das zweite Geschäft zu eröffnen. Aber... ich habe es nicht von einer Bank geliehen. Ich habe die Schulden zurückgezahlt, aber der Mann, der mir das Geld gegeben hat, sagt, dass ich ihm immer noch jeden Monat Zinsen schulde. So lange, wie ich mein Geschäft besitze. SAYID: Wenn Du Geld brauchst, werde ich dir welches leihen. OMER: Ich brauche kein Geld, Sayid! Du musst diese Leute davon überzeugen, mich in Ruhe zu lassen. SAYID: Sie überzeugen? OMER: Sayid, vergiss nicht, mit wem Du redest. Ich weiß, was Du im Krieg getan hast. Du hast Verhöre für die Republikanischen Garde durchgeführt. Ich weiß, was für ein Mensch Du bist. SAYID: Wenn Du denkst, dass jemanden verletze, nur weil Du eine falsche Entscheidung getroffen hast... OMER: Nein, es geht nicht um mich! Unsere ganzen Ersparnisse... sie sind alle weg, Sayid... alle! Wir könnten unser Zuhause verlieren! Sieh mal... ich weiß, dass Nadia dir etwas bedeutet. Wenn wir dir etwas bedeuten... wenn sie dir etwas bedeutet... wirst Du das tun. SAYID: Es tut mir leid. So ein Mensch bin ich nicht mehr. Auf der Insel zu Sayid, der im Tempelhof einen Rucksack aufhebt. Miles kommt zu ihm. MILES: Was tust Du? SAYID: Ich gehe. Ich wurde verbannt. MILES: Verbannt? Weshalb? SAYID: Offensichtlich bin ich böse. Diese Leute sagen, dass ich besser tot wäre. Was überraschend ist, wenn man bedenkt, dass sie diejenigen sind, die mir das Leben gerettet haben. MILES: Nun, eigentlich... haben sie das nicht. Sie... sie haben versucht, dich zu retten, aber... Du warst tot, man. Für zwei Stunden. Vertrau mir, als... als Du aufgestanden bist, waren sie genauso überrascht wie wir alle. Also was immer dich zurückgebracht hat, es waren nicht sie. tritt mit erhobenen Händen durch eine Tür, die Anderen richten ihre Waffen auf sie. ANDERER: Stehenbleiben... LENNON: Stop! Nicht schießen. Claire Was tust Du hier? erscheint. CLAIRE: Dogen Er will dich sehen. DOGEN: Japanisch zu Lennon. unterbricht ihn. CLAIRE: Sprich Englisch. DOGEN: Claire Wer will mich sehen? CLAIRE: Du weißt wer. DOGEN: Wenn er mich sehen will, dann sag ihm, dass er reinkommen soll. CLAIRE: Nein, er will, dass Du zu ihm gehst. Er wartet draußen vor der äußeren Mauer. DOGEN: Ich bin kein Narr. Wenn ich diesen Tempel verlasse, wird er mich töten. CLAIRE: Nun, dann solltest Du jemanden schicken, den er nicht töten wird. dreht sich um und will gehen. DOGEN: Haltet sie! Anderen halten Claire fest. DOGEN: Japanisch; Untertitel: Bringt sie ins Loch, bis das hier geklärt ist. Dann bringt Shephard und Reyes sofort in mein Quartier. LENNON: Ähm... das wird etwas schwierig. Wir können sie nicht finden. DOGEN: Japanisch; Untertitel: Sucht weiter! wendet sich den Anderen zu, die Claire festhalten. LENNON: Kommt! Gruppe verlässt den Tempelhof. Dogen begibt sich zu Sayid. DOGEN: Komm mit mir. SAYID: Ich dachte, Du wolltest, dass ich verschwinde. DOGEN: Die Dinge haben sich geändert. und Sayid betreten Dogens Quartier. DOGEN: Deine Freunde, Shephard und Reyes, weißt Du, wohin sie gegangen sind? SAYID: Nein, weiß ich nicht. holt eine hölzerne Kiste aus einem Versteck hervor. SAYID: Warum ist Claire hier? Und wovon redet sie? DOGEN: Sie ist verwirrt, unter dem Einfluss von einem wütenden Mann. SAYID: Welcher Mann? DOGEN: Seit Jahren war er gefangen, aber jetzt, da Jacob weg ist, ist er frei. Dieser Mann wird nicht aufhören, bevor er jedes lebende Wesen auf dieser Insel getötet hat. Er ist die Inkarnation des Bösen. SAYID: Und Du willst, dass ich mit ihm rede? gibt Sayid einen Dolch, der in dem Kasten war. DOGEN: Nein. Ich will, dass Du ihn tötest. Er wird als jemand auftreten, den Du kennst, jemand, der tot ist. Sobald Du ihn siehst, musst Du ihn den tief in die Brust stoßen. Wenn Du ihm erlaubst, zu sprechen, ist es bereits zu spät. SAYID: Seit ich hier bin, wurde ich ertränkt, geschlagen und gefoltertet - von deinen Händen. Warum sollte ich irgendetwas für dich tun? DOGEN: Du sagst, dass immer noch Gutes in deiner Seele ist... beweise es. Alternativer Zeitstrahl bringt Nadias Kinder zum Schulbus. SAM: Wie lange wirst Du bleiben, Onkel Sayid? SAYID: Nur ein paar Tage noch. Ich muss nach Toronto, wegen der Arbeit. SAM: Wir mögen es, wenn Du hier bist. EVA: Ja, und Mami mag es auch. SAYID: Okay, seid brav. Kinder steigen in den Bus, der daraufhin losfährt. Nadia kommt mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck aus dem Haus. NADIA: Sayid! in ein Krankenhaus. Nadia und Sayid gehen durch den Flur und kommen an Jack vorbei. Dann wird ein Bett in den Flur geschoben. NADIA: Omer! Was ist passiert? Wird er wieder gesund?! DOKTOR: Wir bringen ihn jetzt in den OP-Saal, seine Lunge ist verletzt und er hat innere Blutungen. SAYID: Wissen Sie, wie das passiert ist? DOKTOR: Die Notärzte glauben, dass er überfallen wurde. Ich komme zu ihnen, sobald er stabil ist. wendet sich ab und will gehen. NADIA: Sayid! Wo gehst Du hin? SAYID: Bleib hier bei Omer. NADIA: Das war kein Überfall, oder? Was immer Du vorhast, tu es nicht. Ich will es nicht, bitte. Geh einfach nach Hause. Warte auf die Kinder. Lass sie sich sicher fühlen Sayid. Würdest Du das tun? Auf der Insel wandert durch den Dschungel und trifft Kate. KATE: Hallo? Sayid? SAYID: Hallo Kate. KATE: Willst Du gehen? SAYID: Ich bin nicht sicher. KATE: Was habe ich verpasst? SAYID: Frag Miles. geht davon und Kate kehrt zum Tempel zurück. KATE: den Türwachen Danke. begibt sich zu Miles. MILES: Wow. KATE: Schön, dich zu sehen, Miles. MILES: Sawyer hat dich weggeschickt, hm? Ich habe auch darüber nachgedacht, ihm zu folgen. Aber, ähm, ich wusste, dass er mich solange tadeln würde, bis ich umgedreht hätte und zurückgekommen wäre. Trifft das ungefähr zu? KATE: So ziemlich. MILES: Nun, willkommen zurück im Zirkus. KATE: Was ist hier los? MILES: Nun, lass mal sehen, oh - die Australierin ist zurück. KATE: Warte, was? MILES: Du weißt, die... die Blonde? Die mit dem Baby? KATE: Claire? MILES: Richtig. Claire. Sie ist vor ein paar Stunden einfach aufgetaucht, hat sich seltsam benommen. Aber immer noch heiß. KATE: Miles, wo ist sie? schüttelt den Kopf. KATE: Wo ist sie!? zu Sayid im Dschungel. Die Geräusche des Monsters sind zu hören und die Pflanzen um ihn herum bewegen sich, dann taucht Locke auf. LOCKE: Hallo Sayid. attackiert Locke und rammt ihm den Dolch in die Brust. Locke zieht ihn wieder heraus. LOCKE: Warum hast Du das jetzt getan? kommt auf Sayid zu und hält ihm den Dolch, an dem sich kein Blut befindet, mit dem Griff voran hin. LOCKE: Willst Du ihn zurück? Nimm ihn, ich beiße nicht. nimmt den Dolch. SAYID: Was bist Du? LOCKE: Nun, Sayid, Du scheinst schon eine Meinung zu haben, wenn man bedenkt, dass Du mir einfach in die Brust gestochen hast, ohne auch nur Hallo zu sagen. Was haben sie dir erzählt? SAYID: Sie haben gesagt, dass Du die Ausgeburt des Bösen bist. LOCKE: Es tut mir leid für dich. SAYID: Warum? LOCKE: Dogen - der Mann, der dich hierher geschickt hat, wusste, dass Du keine Chance hattest, mich zu töten, und er hat geglaubt, dass ich dich töten würde, wenn Du es versuchst. Und das war nicht das erste mal, dass er versucht hat, jemanden dazu zu bringen, es für ihn zu tun, oder? SAYID: Nein. LOCKE: Dann Schande über dich, weil Du dich so einfach hast überreden lassen. SAYID: Und zu was willst Du mich überreden? LOCKE: Wie bitte? SAYID: Du hast mich nicht getötet, also gibt es sicher etwas, das Du möchtest. LOCKE: Ich will nur, dass Du eine Nachricht überbringst, das ist alles. SAYID: Warum hast Du sie nicht einfach von Claire überbringen lassen? LOCKE: Weil es wesentlich mehr bedeuten würde, wenn sie von dir kommt. Sayid, wenn Du das für mich tust... was, wenn ich dir sage, dass Du alles haben köntest, was Du willst? Was, wenn ich dir sage, dass Du alles auf der ganzen Welt haben könntest? SAYID: Ich würde dir sagen, dass die einzige Sache, die ich jemals haben wollte, in meinen Armen gestorben ist, und ich werde sie nie wieder sehen. LOCKE: Was, wenn Du könntest? Alternativer Zeitstrahl sitzt in Nadias Küche und repariert eine zerbrochene Vase. Nadia kommt herein. SAYID: Äh, wir hatten einen unglücklichen Vorfall mit einem Bumerang. Es tut mir leid. NADIA: Wann sind die Kinder ins Bett gegangen? SAYID: Vor etwa zwei Stunden. NADIA: Und was hast Du ihnen erzählt? SAYID: Dass Daddy einen Unfall hatte, aber dass es ihm wieder gut gehen wird. NADIA: Er erholt sich noch von der Operation, aber er ist jetzt wach. Hat er dir von den Schulden erzählt? SAYID: Sieh mal, ich habe Geld... NADIA: Nein, das ist Omers Verantwortung, er hat das alles herbeigeführt. nickt. NADIA: Warum wolltest Du nicht mit mir zusammen sein? Du trägst mein Bild mit dir herum, Sayid. Wenn ich dir etwas bedeute, warum hast Du mich dann mit deinem Bruder verkuppelt? SAYID: Für die letzten zwölf Jahre habe ich versucht, meine Hände von all den grausamen Dingen, die ich getan habe, reinzuwaschen. Ich kann nicht mit dir zusammen sein, weil ich dich nicht verdiene. Auf der Insel kehrt zum Tempel zurück. DOGEN: Was passiert? ignoriert ihn und spricht alle Tempelbewohner an. SAYID: Da ist ein Mann im Dschungel... etwa eine Meile südlich von uns an der äußeren Mauer. Er hat mich hierher zurückgeschickt, um euch eine Nachricht zu überbringen. Er will, dass ihr wisst, dass Jacob tot ist. Und weil er tot ist, muss niemand von euch länger hier bleiben. Ihr seid frei. legt einen Arm um die Schultern von Zack und Emma. SAYID: Der Mann, den ich getroffen habe, wird die Insel für immer verlassen. Und diejenigen von euch, die mit ihm gehen wollen, sollen den Tempel verlassen und sich ihm anschließen. Ihr habt Bedenkzeit bis Sonnenuntergang. CINDY: Was passiert bei Sonnenuntergang, wenn wir bleiben? SAYID: Ihr werdet sterben. zu Kate, die durch den Tempel geht und Lennon trifft. LENNON: Kate! Wann bist Du zurückgekommen? Sind Ford und Kwon bei dir? KATE: Wo ist Claire? LENNON: Okay, Du musst mir sagen, was ich wissen will, bevor ich... drückt Lennon gegen eine Wand. KATE: Ich sagte: Wo ist Claire? LENNON: In Ordnung... lass mich einfach nur los, okay? lässt Lennon los und dies führt sie in einen Raum mit zwei Wochen. Aus einem Loch erklingt Claires Stimme, die „Catch a Falling Star“ sing. LENNON: Du hast zwei Minuten. schaut in das Loch. KATE: Claire? sieht auf. KATE: Claire, ich bin es. CLAIRE: Kate? KATE: Bist Du okay? CLAIRE: Ich... ich kann nicht glauben, dass Du hier bist. Haben sie dich auch gefangen? KATE: Nein. Nein, sie... warum haben sie dich hier heruntergebracht? Was ist passiert? CLAIRE: Sie haben meinen Sohn, Kate. Sie haben Aaron. Sie haben ihn mir weggenommen. KATE: Nein. Nein, Claire. Sie haben Aaron nicht. Ich habe ihn genommen. CLAIRE: Was? KATE: Ich habe ihn von der Insel gebracht. Du warst weg und wir konnten dich nicht finden, also... habe ich ihn aufgezogen. Und er ist der schönste, bezauberndste kleine Junge. Aber ich bin hierher zurückgekommen, um dich zu retten, damit Du wieder bei ihm sein kannst. Damit ihr wieder zusammen sein könnt. CLAIRE: Ich bin nicht diejenige, die gerettet werden muss, Kate. LENNON: Die Zeit ist um, lass uns gehen. wird vom Loch weggezerrt. KATE: Nein! Nein, wartet! Nein! Wartet, wartet! LENNON: Du wolltest sie sehen, also lass uns gehen. verlassen den Raum, Claire ruft ihnen hinterher. CLAIRE: Er ist unterwegs, Kate! Er ist unterwegs und sie können ihn nicht stoppen! zu Sayid im Tempelhof, in dem Tempelbewohner panisch herumlaufen. LENNON: Beruhigt euch! Es ist alles okay! Nein, nein! Wartet! Wartet! sieht Sayid. LENNON: Sayid Hey! Hey, Du hast hier eine Panik verursacht! Unsere Leute gehen! SAYID: Ich sollte eine Nachricht überbringen. Und das habe ich getan. Was deine Leute jetzt machen, ist ihre Sache. LENNON: Cindy, warte. Ihr seid alle sicher hier. Solange wir im Tempel bleiben, kann er uns nichts anhaben. CINDY: Du hast ihn gehört. Jacob ist tot. Und wenn es hier nicht mehr sicher ist, können wir das Risiko nicht auf uns nehmen. LENNON: Hört alle zu! Das ist ein Bluff! Er kann nicht hereinkommen! Er kann nicht hereinkommen! kommt zu Sayid. MILES: Hey, was ist da draussen passiert? In der einen Minute bist Du verbannt, in der nächsten sagst Du allen, dass sie sterben werden... SAYID: Das trifft es ganz gut. MILES: Also... werden wir auch verschwinden oder was? SAYID: Noch nicht. holt den Dolch aus seinem Rucksack. SAYID: Ich muss den hier noch zurückbringen. Alternativer Zeitstrahl verlässt das Haus und geht auf ein parkendes Auto zu, als ein SUV neben ihm anhält, aus dem Omar aussteigt. OMAR: Holst Du die Kinder ab? SAYID: Wie bitte? weiterer Mann steigt aus. OMAR: Warum steigst Du nicht bei uns ein? antwortet nicht. OMAR: Steig ein, Sayid. bewegt sich nicht, Omar sagt etwas auf arabisch. OMAR: Es sei denn, Du willst, dass wir die Kinder zusammen abholen. steigt widerwillig ein. Er wird zu einem Restaurant gebracht und durch einen Hintereingang durch die Küche geführt. OMAR: Warum setzt Du dich nicht hin? setzt sich. In der Nähe steht Keamy und kocht Spiegeleier. KEAMY: Hey, willst Du ein paar Eier? Ich kann, äh... dir machen, was Du willst. Spiegelei, Rührei, äh... wendet sich einem der Handlanger zu. KEAMY: Haben wir noch den Pochierer? Wo ist der Pochierer? wendet sich wieder Sayid zu. KEAMY: Willst Du pochierte Eier? Weil ich dir ein paar verdammt gute pochierte Eier machen kann. SAYID: Nein. Danke. KEAMY: Ich mache gute Eier... nein? In Ordnung. macht sich einen Teller fertig und kommt zum Tisch. KEAMY: Martin Keamy. SAYID: Sayid Jarrah. Aber das weißt Du bereits. geben sich die Hand. KEAMY: Ah, das stimmt. Ja. In Ordnung... setzt sich. KEAMY: Also, Sayid... wie geht es deinem Bruder? antwortet nicht. Keamy dreht sich zu einem der Handlanger um. KEAMY: Sein Bruder wurde direkt vor seinem eigenen Laden überfallen. Es ist einfach... schrecklich. Aber auf diese Art, naja, kann er sich zumindest immer noch um seine Familie kümmern. Du willst dich doch um seine Familie kümmern, oder? nickt. KEAMY: Ja? Weißt Du, ich kann sehen, dass Du ein sehr direkter Typ bist, Sayid, deshalb komme ich direkt zum Punkt. Dein Bruder hat sich Geld von mir geliehen. Und wie jeder andere, der sich Geld leiht oder der Schulden zurückzahlen muss, hat er Zahlungen zu machen. SAYID: Mein Bruder hat mir gesagt, dass er dir alles bezahlt hat. Und dass Du immer noch mehr willst. KEAMY: Sayid, das ist eine Lüge. Dein Bruder schuldet mir was und jemand wird mir dieses Geld bezahlen. SAYID: Hast Du meinen Bruder ins Krankenhaus gebracht? KEAMY: Was, Du glaubst, ich war das? Ich habe das nicht gemacht. Weißt Du, es ist eine gefährliche Welt, Sayid. Und Du weißt das, weil Du aus dem Irak kommst. Du weißt nie, wenn sich jemand einfach anschleicht... attackiert Omar, der andere Handlanger schießt auf ihn und trifft Omar. Dann nimmt Sayid sich Omars Waffe, er schießt den anderen Handlanger und richtet die Waffe auf Keamy. KEAMY: Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa... in Ordnung... okay. Beruhig dich einfach. SAYID: Halt die Klappe! KEAMY: Okay, fein. Fein. Okay? Es ist vorbei. In Ordnung? Dein Bruder schuldet mir nichts. Die Schuld ist vergeben. In Ordnung? antwortet nicht. KEAMY: Gut? Okay? Jetzt entspann dich und... vergiss alles. SAYID: Ich kann nicht. erschießt Keamy. Kurz darauf sind Klopfzeichen aus einem der Kühlräume zu hören. Sayid entdeckt darin den gefesselten und verwundeten Jin und nimmt ihm das Klebeband vom Mund. Jin sagt etwas auf Koreanisch. SAYID: Wer bist Du? JIN: Kein Englisch! Auf der Insel sitzt an der Quelle und hält den Baseball in der Hand. Sayid kommt vorbei. DOGEN: Du hast ihn reden lassen... SAYID: Ich habe ihn in die Brust gestochen, genau wie Du es mir gesagt hast. Dann habe ich ihn reden lassen. Das ist das zweite mal, dass Du versucht hast, mich von jemand anders töten zu lassen. Du hattest die Gelegenheit, es selbst zu tun. Warum hast Du es nicht getan? DOGEN: Ich war mal ein Geschäftsmann. In Osaka. Ich habe in einer Bank gearbeitet. Ich war gut in meinem Job. Sehr erfolgreich. Und an einem Freitag wurde ich befördert. Meine Kollegen sind mit mir feiern gegangen. Ich hatte zuviel zu trinken. Jeden Freitag habe ich meinen Sohn vom Baseball abgeholt. Er war zwölf. Der Unfall war sehr schlimm. Ich habe überlebt. Aber mein Sohn... Und dann ist im Krankenhaus ein Mann zu mir gekommen. Ein Mann, den ich noch nie getroffen habe. Und er hat mir gesagt, dass er das Leben meines Sohnes retten könnte, aber ich müsste dafür hierherkommen... auf diese Insel... und einen neuen Job annehmen. Und ich könnte meinen Sohn niemals wiedersehen. setzt sich neben Dogen. SAYID: Wer war dieser Mann? DOGEN: Sein Name war Jacob. SAYID: Jacob ist ein starker Händler. DOGEN: Der Mann draußen... Ich nehme an, er hat dir einen ähnlichen Handel angeboten? SAYID: Ja. DOGEN: Es ist Sonnenuntergang. Wirst Du bleiben oder gehen? SAYID: Ich werde bleiben. greift Dogen plötzlich, wirft ihn in die Quelle und ertränkt ihn. Anschließend kommt Lennon herein. LENNON: Oh mein Gott... was hast Du getan? geht ins Wasser und untersucht Dogens Leiche. LENNON: Realisierst Du, was Du gerade getan hast? Er war der einzige, der es herausgehalten hat! Idiot! Du hast es gerade hereingelassen! hebt den Dolch auf und schneidet Lennons Kehle auf. SAYID: Ich weiß. Rauchmonster erscheint im Tempelhof und greift die Bewohner an. KATE: Wir müssen weg. Lauf! Lauf! Lauf! MILES: Hier lang! Hier lang! Hier lang! KATE: Ich muss Claire holen! Wege trennen sich. Miles schließt eine Tür und drückt dagegen, als jemand versucht, sie zu öffnen. Nach einer Weile unterliegt er und Ilana betritt den Raum. ILANA: Wo sind Shephard und Reyes? Und Ford? MILES: Wer zum Teufel bist Du? ILANA: Beantworte einfach die Frage! MILES: Sie sind weg, alle sind weg. Ich bin der einzige, der noch übrig ist. Kate und ich wurden getrennt. Sun und Ben betreten den Raum. MILES: Lapidus? Wie bist Du... FRANK: Wir plaudern später. Wenn Du leben willst, bewegst Du besser deinen Arsch! ILANA: Was ist mit Jarrah? Ist er hier? MILES: Ja, er wollte in den Quellenraum. BEN: Ich hole ihn. geht davon. ILANA: Linus, warte! In Ordnung... der Rest kommt mit mir, kommt schon! zu Kate, die Claires Gefängnis erreicht und eine Strickleiter herunterlässt. KATE: Claire, komm schon! Wir müssen gehen, Du musst hier weg! CLAIRE: Nein. KATE: Was? CLAIRE: Wir wären hier viel sicherer. Rauchmonster erreicht den Raum. Kate springt in das Loch und hält sich an der Leiter fest, während das Monster über sie hinwegzieht. zu Ben, der die Quelle erreicht. BEN: Sayid? Komm schon. Ich kenne einen Weg hier raus. Es ist noch Zeit. lächelt. SAYID: Nicht für mich. rennt weg. zu Frank, Miles und Sun, die Ilana durch den Tempel folgen. MILES: Wo ist dein Mann? SUN: Was? MILES: Dein Mann. Er ist gestern rausgegangen. SUN: Jin war hier? Er lebt? MILES: Als ich ihn zuletzt gesehen habe, ja. sieht zu, wie Ilana Hieroglyphen auf einer Wand betrachtet, während das Monster zu hören ist. FRANK: Du hörst das doch, oder? Hast Du einen Plan oder willst Du nur auf die Wand starren? drückt auf einen bestimmten Stein. ILANA: Ja, ich habe einen Plan. Durchgang öffnet sich. ILANA: Los, sofort hier rein. Rauchmonster passiert den Gang, kurz nachdem der Durchgang wieder geschlossen wurde. zu Kate, Claire und Sayid, die den Tempelhof überqueren. Sie verlassen den Tempel und stoßen zu Locke und einer Gruppe Anderer. Gemeinsam gehen alle in den Dschungel. Kategorie:Transcripte